monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SethRollinsBabyFace
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monster Girl Quest: Paradox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 19:22, February 27, 2016 (UTC) About Images Okay, one question, do you know how to decrypt files in paradox? Because i think you should use sprites directly from game directory. It isn't so necessary, but it's nicer than using them from other sourses. I dont know how to use them directly or what that means , can you explain me ? For this, you will need RPG Maker Decryptor. I don't know if i can post links, but it easily found in google. Then, as i remember, you should unpack it, open it, click file=>open file, choose RGSS encrypted archive called Game in MGQ:P directory and then Tools=>Extract All Files. Unpacked data and Graphics(what you need in first place) will be in folder Extract (don't know if it's created automatically). Pictures of monsters are in folder called "Pictures". Gook (talk) 20:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) -Man that's way too much job , i think i will create pages you can edit pictures . About New Monsters First, stop using Welcome message. Create your own. Second, My plans are #Paradox Monsters (except apoptosis, of course, leave them to you) #Monsters from original trilogy #Bosses #World Interactions pages (This is the hardest section, because Dargoth only translated to the harpy queen, But i'll do them only in summer, so it's okay Okay , we will see as Apoptosis monsters ( many of them ) are already created , my plan is to edit them . About creating new monsters i will tell you monsters which im interesed in : Meia , Sylph/Paradox , Gnome/Paradox , Sara , Honey Pot , Lizard Thief 1 and 2 and boss. Ooh, Senpai, you baka. I wanted to create Lizard Thieves and honey pot, Uguuu~ Gook (talk) 20:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Hmm well okay , my first work after i finish Pup and Apoptosis is Meia and Spirits , you can get them and I will find some other monster to work on Ok, but i'll done them as they are on my list, after Ustrel and Dodomeki.Gook (talk) 02:52, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok, you can do Lizard Boss because she is a boss and i want to make boss pages least. And yes, Apoptosis and Bosses are yours.Gook (talk) 03:00, April 24, 2016 (UTC) -I will be busy few days , so i won't make any edits or create any monsters till friday. We will see what you make till then and will decide what im gonna create. Just don't create the small Dragon till then , i wanna finish collection of small bandits Ok, anyway i wanted to finish paradox monsters first. Though, Lizard Boss is up to you (Like any other boss, because i'm too lazy)Gook (talk) 20:02, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok, why do we need special category for lilith sisters? they don't impact on the story very much right now like Heavenly Knights did and we don't know much about them either. And what about Monster Girl Quest:Paradox Category? What purpose of this category? Can you explain it,please? It really bothers me. Gook (talk) 16:43, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Cuz i am making Lilith Sisters page , the only thing i want is ... yeah i added that out of nowhere but let me finish project , it would make sense if i made page as well yesterday but i was sleepy. P.S. im doing with sisters same as they did with Heavenly Knights and they are consider very same. Knights has their category page Oh, ok. One more question and i'm done: Why did you put Boss category on Lilith/Paradox? She isn't fought yet.Gook (talk) 16:57, April 27, 2016 (UTC) -Well she is obviously a boss. If smaller sisters are , and she is leader of them and probably strongest one. If you don't mind delete that . Ok, i'm done. Now, the reason why i didn't made any pages last two days is because i'm too busy with school. But new good are that i'm going to make all new monsters (Except Bosses of course) From 30th of april till 3rd of may.Gook (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay i see , im not that much busy from today up to next week , so i have 7-8 free days , not 100% free , but i will be able to make last bandit and create and edit few things Also, Did you see new infobox this guy made? It's pretty cool for all of us. Gook (talk) 17:20, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Honestly i will still use and i like old one . If that one will be accepted by community i will change to that Btw do you know how to make that? Make that and what is the old one infobox you mentioned? yes how to make that table If by make you mean place template, Then, there is no answer, you already should know. If by make you mean make new one, then, i don't know. You should ask this guy.Gook (talk) 18:00, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Well i will use my old methods , he can edit with his when he makes them I'm not about to start implementing this infobox all over the place without a general consensus first. The problem is there is not many people working on Paradox right now aside from Me, You, Gook, and Rjwstar. I just made the Slime Girl page as a test run for what Paradox monster pages might look like and get some feedback on it first. I'm making a companion infobox too which I'll implement soon to the Slime Girl page for the same reason. The Wikia team changed around the code so making new infoboxes is easier but you have less freedom when designing them but I haven't played around with it enough to know for certain. FickleArchivist (talk) 18:18, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Exactly my point is to create and start a page , im not that great of creator , more expirienced people can re-edit and make a page better in the future . I'm just here to help Ok, if you don't know how to design them, We must experiment with new formats. I'll look for some guides on youtube and other Resourses and then send them to you. Gook (talk) 18:26, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure , my create page will start with old design , but we can always re-edit them with new things . Let's just create them . Maybe u saw i created Dragon Pup , its not done yet , i will create things tonight with old style , and when we start re-editing them we can edit. But i think we should first make all monster pages . Please, return. SEEEEEETH, PLEEASE RETURN! I'm tired of this wiki and need some help. One of our man has fallen and now there is only two of us. Gook (talk) 20:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Спасение утопающих - дело рук самих... The rescue of drowning - the handiwork of drowning. :) Somebody sometime maybe finish this wiki... GC345 (talk) 09:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo friend , yes i have been maybe the most active here in April , but many things in life happened and i am very busy. Unfortunately i failed my exam and i have new chance in August. Ofc that gives me much time for just 1 exam and i will for sure have free time to spend , but I have to think about returning to this wiki. One thing is for sure , i stopped MGQ Paradox daily play , but it is because i am bored and i will sure return when they release part 2. I have to think about returning this month or when they release part 2. Cook can i have some contact with you in facebook or skype if you are willing to give me and i can tell you news soon, SethRollinsBabyFace. I have Facebook, but i don't use it. And I don't even know how to use skype. Gook (talk) 03:11, June 7, 2016 (UTC)